User talk:CannedhamX
"I have absolutely nothing to do this summer so why not spend my summer helping out the Family Guy Wiki." I like the way you think, CannedhamX! Welcome to the Family Guy Wiki. You've already been exceptionally helpful to the site. You finished at least 3 transcripts that I know of, including the most recent one. I think being able to get the full transcript of new episodes online that quickly will help us grow in popularity. Usually I dump the text from the episode onto the page on Monday morning, then sort through pictures and formatting later. Three days is really good by my count. Thanks! Thanks for that and all the pictures, songs, and other content you've provided in only 3 days. I look forward to seeing more of you around the wiki! --Milkmanjb 01:53, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) admin'd! I was hoping to become an administrator Sure thing! In fact, I was considering making you and others asmins earlier. I can't believe i didn't do so sooner. Keep up the good work. The Milkman·talk Ripping Subtitles Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me how you were able to get those subtitles off of the Season 3 DVDs. Thanks. --Bored FG Fan I used VobSub Subtitle Ripper Wizard to first rip the subtitles then I used/made some macros in TextPad to get rid of a bunch of dvd disk filler text and whatnot. I wish I had access to the first/second season DVD so I could rip those as well. However I might be purchasing them sometime soon so those subtitles may soon be up. Feel free to try it on your own for now. --CannedhamX 04:47, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thanks Hey, man. Apparently you've done a lot of policing recently. Sorry I haven't been around to help. I'm gonna try to come here more often...but we know how that works. Anyway, thanks for keeping those vandals in check. --HoD Qheldar Blank Pages I have noticed on the Family Guy Wiki that there are many blank pages do you think we should do something about them. What do you mean by Blank Pages? If you mean stub pages, then feel free to help the wiki out by expanding upon these stubs. --CannedhamX 23:41, 3 September 2006 (UTC) I Dub Thee... As my first act as Master and Commander, I dub thee Lieutenant and Enforcer. *sniggers at corniness* No, but in all seriousness, you're doing a great job helping out with the site. Though do me a favor: the link that says "Vote to Feature Family Guy Wiki on Wikia", go there. Vote! We're close to being featured, and I'm sure that'll bring us some more members. Vandalism Thanks for fixing all those vandalized pages. There was a ton he did before, which you might have noticed on the recent edits page. It took me about ten minutes to fix them all. Just making sure you know, if you click "Diff" on the recent edits, there should be a rollback button when it compares the two versions, since you're an admin. It makes it much easier to revert to better versions. That is, unless it gets edited twice... Haha, can't believe I missed that button, thanks for the tip. --CannedhamX 06:00, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Jesus Christ! Stupid vandals. Kudos to you for reverting it all. Music Database I'm a bit wary about the music database. I've been trying to just look the other way for a while, but...................... I know that the Family Guy Multimedia Archive got shut down, and they used to have all the FG songs. Is it legit for us to have it on our site? I don't really know. I guess maybe we should remain a little quiet about that. I know we got our transcripts taken away... so much hard work... wasted. lets just hope no one has a problem with it. --CannedhamX 05:00, 4 October 2006 (UTC) We're Famous! I went and wrote the blurb. We're on the Wikia homepage now, so let's hope this brings in some more dedicated members. Family Guy Wiki FOR THE WIN! (oops almost broke my own rule and forgot the sig) --CannedhamX 05:01, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Sweet. Nice work, you two! Hope the new exposure helps you out. The Milkman·talk 05:46, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Administration This site cannot die! Ultimately, I think if we get more articles written, more things updated, we could get this thing back up off the ground. I've created an administration page Family Guy Wiki:Administration, so we can look at other ways of advancing the site. I'm looking at giving admin status to one or two people who've been active contributors, in the hopes of getting the vandalism thing under control. I've also given us particular admin tasks. Wanna look those over and let me know what ya think? Phew Glad to know you're still around. American Dad! Wiki Hi! I'm contacting all the FG active contributors just to let you know that the American Dad! Wiki is up and running. In case you like the show, you're invited to contribute and help the site grow. ― Thailog 20:29, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Family Guy Crimes Should I put the crimes that each character has committed on the show? I think that would be a nice addition to the site. -- The Fisherman April 10, 2007 (5:54 PM Eastern) Admin not sure how often you're still around but i was hoping to become an admin. I've done a ton of contributions and basically redid every single episode page and the episode lists by myself. So i feel ive contributed a great deal. So yeah, let me know...Grande13 Colors In the next day or so when I have more time i'll fine tune the colors and take away some brightness. Do you think both colors are two bright or is it one of them more than the other? any other suggestions as well or color combo ideas? Grande13 00:31, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Colors pt 2 Well i've altered things a bit. Wondering if you prefer the yellow/orange and blue combo, or would it be preferred to go back to the previous selection? Also, I can't find the image to change the background manually, so I have no idea how to change the background color of the main family guy wikia image. I was trying to turn it blue to match everything else, but for some reason it keeps staying yellowish... Grande13 01:30, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Well i've gone and fixed things up some more and changed some templates to match the color scheme. Basically the only thing I still can't do is change that main image background to being blue instead of the beige-ish color. Grande13 06:45, 11 July 2007 (UTC) The Helpers Hey, CannedhamX, or Jake if you want. If you're not that busy, do you want to become a member of The Family Guy Helpers on Wikipedia? I got a branch on the Wikia and Wikiquote. What do ya' say? --BrianGriffin-FG 19:01, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Great Job! I haven't visited in forever, and the site looks great! I'm thanking all the admins, particularly you since you were the first. Way to go. Do all the admins have all the privileges they need? The Milkman·talk 00:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I just looked around the Banned User thing, and I noticed that the third ever user to be blocked was Willy on Wheels. He's a notorious ***** that makes a habit of spamming random wikis. His most famous attack is the Mariowiki, which was probably one of his first. He attacks it still every so often. 22:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC)